before history changes itself
by call-me-ocean
Summary: basically, hiccup and the gang from RTTE get stuck in a lightning storm that transports them to the past (HTTYD 1). this is my first fanfiction hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND CRESSIDA COWELL
1. Chapter 1

There was a new island that Hiccup wanted to check out before a huge storm got to the Edge. They had left early that morning so they would be back before the storm hit. They were flying above the island when a loud thunderclap was heard. "Hey H-Hiccup? Maybe we should head back. I mean it's getting really windy out here and Meatlug isn't really a huge storm fan." Fishlegs casually slipped to Hiccup as they were flying. "Yeah Hiccup, I agree with Fishlegs. We could try this another day." Astrid of course jumped into the coversation trying to change Hiccup's mind, unfortunately it worked. "Alright, lets find the twins and Snotlout and head back to the Edge," Hiccup stated sadly. After about five minutes of searching they found the missing three of the team. "Hey, are we going back yet? Not that I'm scared or anything, Hookfang is terrified of storms." As Snotlout said this Hookfang reared his head and huffed smoke in his rider's face. "Yes Snotlout we are going back." Hiccup said with a tone of annoyance at his cousins stupidity. "YEAH!" the twins practically fell off their dragon as they hit their head so hard. Just as they were flying away there was a blinding light that had struck right in front of where Hiccup and Toothless were flying. As they dodged another stike, Astrid had been hit along with Fishlegs. "Snotlout, grab Astrid, I got Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled to Snotlout who was already chasing after Astrid. Then out of the corner of Hiccup's eye he saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut get hit with a bolt of lightning and falling towards the ocean surface. Soon after that Snotlout was screaming bloody murder as he was hit and sent into the ocean as well. Hiccup didn't have anymore time to think as he felt a sharp pain in his back and blacked out.

It wasn't long until they woke up, all next to their dragons. "Ughhh, what happened?'' Hiccup asked no one in perticular. "I have no idea, all I remember was falling after chasing Astrid.'' "Wow I all I remember was hitting Tuff in the head and I think I blacked out." That was Ruff all right, not using her brain. "It looks lke we are at Berk." Fishlegs had to state the obvious. At that assumption Hiccup took a look around at his surroundings. What he saw shocked him, he saw between the rock entrance a shield wedged in. He saw a lot of trees that hung low over the little lake. Wait little lake? He took a closer look inside the water and found his dagger that he threw in there at least three years ago. He picked up the dagger and whispered "Impossible." Apparently that got everyones attention. "So do we have any idea where we are?" Snotlout shouted annoyed. "We are in the cove where I met Toothless." at the mention of his name Toothless looked at his rider and cooed. "But it's weird, that shield-" he pointed to the one wedged in the entrance "was taken down the night Astrid found about Toothless, and I had taken this dagger out of the water earlier this year,m before we left to to the 'great beyond'..." "So what are you saying, we are in the past?" Tuffnut got punched by Ruffnut the second those words left his mouth. "No idiot, thats impossible." "Actually he may not be too far off." Hiccup said a little unsure of his own words. "Well why don't we go into the village and find out?" Of course Astrid would suggest that, she was always the one who would act before thinking. "That's not a bad idea, I mean if we can talk to your father, Hiccup, he might know what to do." At least Fishlegs was being reasonable. Then there was a crunch of leaves towards the entrance of the cave. "Quick hide!" The gang didn't have to be told twice, they quickly found a small cave hidden near the lake. "okay, where are you? Hey toothless I brought some fish!" Just then a black shadow darted across the cove and landed in front of the voice. Hiccup new right then that Tuffnut's accusation was correct. They were in the past!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup knew right then that the voice they had heard was him. Apparently Astrid had figured it out too because she was looking like she might pass out. There was a great thud on the ground outside of the cave. "Hey bud, its good to see you too. Here we go I brought you some cod. I know that's your favorite." The younger Hiccup sounded sad, like something was bothering him and weighing him down. Just then young Toothless started to growl and his eyes turned to slits. "Hey, hey, hey. what's wrong? Bud, Toothless?" Young Hiccup kept trying to get his dragons attention while older Hiccup knew that Toothless probably smelled them. After what seemed like forever young Toothless had found where the gang was hiding and growled. "This isn't good" Fishlegs whimpered. Sadly it wasn't a quiet whimper, it was loud enough for young Hiccup to hear. "Wh-who's there? I'm not afraid of you..." Young Hiccup tried to sound as scary as possible but it didn't work out too well. He finally worked up the courage to ask one more time before older Hiccup came out of the cave. "Well you really shouldn't be of me," older Hiccup responded. "Who are you?" young Hiccup sounded more scared then ever thought possible. As the two Hiccups were having their conversation, the rest of the gang stepped out. "Who are all of you?" young Hiccup rephrased. "Well this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout. And well I'm you." older Hiccup said. Just as the last sentence came out of his mouth he saw the younger version of himself stare in awe.  
"That's not possible. Time travel doesn't exist?" young Hiccup was starting to freak out. "We didn't think so either until we are back in this rotten time" Snotlout was really getting on older Hiccup's nerves. "Not right now Snotlout." Hiccup sneered back at his cousin behind him. After a few moments they older gang noticed that the young Hiccup was hiding behind his dragon. "Dude, what's wrong with the younger you?" Tuffnut had a point, young Hiccup was hiding behind Toothless very weirdly. "Nothing is wrong with ME!" young Hiccup had shouted "I'm not the one who picks on kids just because they are different!" Right then older Hiccup knew exactly "where" and why young Hiccup was so scared. He remembered that day, it was the day his father had told him that he would have to enroll in dragon training and the other teens had picked on him especially hard that day. "Hey, hey I get it. You are scared because you just got beat-up huh?" young Hiccup responded to his older counterpart by nodding. "Well let me tell you that it does get better, those people who hit you? Yeah they will do anything for you now and you would die for one of them in a heartbeat. And Toothless? Yeah he is fine, in fact hold on one second-" he whistled for all the dragons to come out of the cave, "you see? Toothless is perfectly fine, even after everyone finds out about him. And all of these other dragons? They are just the beginning." young Hiccup had finally calmed down. "I don't really believe you, you know. But then again I never thought I could train a night fury-" He looked up at the sky and realized how dark it was getting "whoa it's almost sunset, I have to get home. You guys are welcome to come with me. Come on before my dad freaks out and sends search parties." At the last sentence both Hiccups chuckle. They knew how protective their father was of them and even though young hiccup finds it annoying, older Hiccup thinks it sweet that he finally cares.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang we know now will be referred to as Hicc, Ast, Lout, Fish, Ruff and Tuff. My guess for these next few chapters is that they will be about 700-1000 words at most, I may not update for a while because finals is coming up soon. Sorry for the interruption...please continue reading :)

After a long walk back to the village Hicc was getting really nervous about leaving the dragons back at the cove. Who would blame him though? Dragons were his life, they were the creatures that saved him from running away or worse sending himself to Valhalla. Now he was probably the happiest anyone has ever seen him, the gang didn't realize this until they saw Hiccup so frail and broken.  
"How much longer are we going to have to walk? My legs are killing me." Lout complained.  
"I don't think too much long-" before Hiccup got to finish he caught sight of something really shiny flying towards them. "LOOK OUT!" Hiccup was able to call out before the flying object embedded itself into a tree that was right where Ast was. Upon closer inspection they realized it was an ax, but not any ax it was the ax of Stoick the Vast.  
"Great, just great now we are really in for it..." Fish said exactly what everyone was thinking. they indeed were dead if Hiccup's father threw his favorite ax at them.  
"HICCUP!" Stoick was yelling loud enough that the entire village came out to see what the commotion was about. Out of the Great Hall five teens walked out, almost immediately the gang realized who they were.  
"Oh Dad, huh hey I was just in the forest a-" Hiccup tried to reason with his father but it was no use. This was way before Stoick ever treated Hiccup like a son.  
"Not now Hiccup, go home while I deal with some intruders.." Stoick had pushed Hiccup towards their house on the hill as he sneered to the new comers that were standing a little too close to his so. "And who might you six be?" He asked sneering at the gang while standing in battle position.  
"Oh us? yeah we are them except like 4 years older." Tuff had stated matter-of-factly. "Yup! And my have we grown! We are those two." Ruff had pointed to her and her brother then to their younger counterparts.  
"I'm her." Ast pointed to Astrid. Astrid seemed to be satisfied that she aged well, Snotlout seemed to agree.  
"I'm the older Fishlegs" Fish had said then looked at the younger version of himself. Fishlegs just smiled and waved at Fish.  
"I'm Snotlout, well the older one anyways." Snotlout look really happy that his older version was in his mind handsome and very muscular.  
"Now that we have all introduced oursleves-" Hicc never got to finish before Stoick asked a question that was on everyone's mind.  
"And who might you be then?" Stoick wasn't believing anything these people were saying. Time travel doesn't exist so why are these people posing as the teens older counterparts? The only thing that Stoick was thinking of what that these people where here to take over the village and in Stoick's book that was never going to happen.  
"Yeah, um well I'm actually your son... so uh, hey dad. Hicc had no idea what to say except the cheesy line of 'hey dad'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah look at that 2 updates today?! I own nothing! please enjoy and give me feed back :)**

"Okay now we all know you're lying, useless would never turn into that" Snotlout gestured to all of Hicc.  
"Well for you information he did. In fact he is now refereed to as the 'Dragon Conqueror'! I mean with him and his toothless Night Fury who could stop them! They are unstoppable!" Tuff was done with his rant, the entire gang face-palmed.  
"Dragon conqueror? What do you mean by that?" Stoick had asked hopeful that it meant that his son was chosen to kill the Nightmare, but his hope was short lived.  
"He means that I killed the dragon queen, also known as the Red Death. How do you think I got this?" Hicc said as he gestured to his prosthetic left leg. "I'm not that clumsy come one."  
"Well, there was the time where you slipped down the stairs of your hut." "Or when you decided to 'jump' off a cliff.""What about when you wanted the twins to have barf and belch back and you broke like all of your prosthetics in one day?" "Or when you stepped right into mine and Tuff's prank, I mean that is really bad. We weren't even done setting it up yet." Everyone contributed to 'help out' Hicc's point.  
"Okay okay I get it, I am really clumsy. But that's besides the point! And Lout, I didn't jump off that cliff, I was trying to make sure didn't get himself killed." Hicc was not amused at his cousins comment.  
"Fine whatever. Are we done here? Cause I am really hungry." Lout was always thinking with stomach.  
"Oh, well uh the teens can show you guys to the great hall, I would like to have a word with Gobber and I'll meet you all there soon." Stoick was very confused as to how he should react to the new information that was being forced into his brain.

The gang and teens all walked towards the Great Hall when they saw Hiccup sitting on the hill that led up to his house. While everyone walked into the Great Hall, Hicc just stood there at his younger self and thought about how difficult it was before he and Toothless took on the Red Death. He remembered thinking that killing a dragon would help him out so much- popularity wise. But when he met toothless, he just couldn't do it. He wouldn't kill a dragon and he had know idea that one day he would be famous across the archipelago for killing one. He killed one of the most vicious dragons known to vikings and tamed the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Hicc stood there for a long while, debating if he should go and help his younger self until Ast beat him too it. She walked up to Hiccup and said something Hicc couldn't hear. Whatever it was it made Hiccup gasp and turn bright red. Ast must've told him that the were a 'couple' for lack of a better word in the future. Knowing that his younger self was going to be okay, Hicc walked into the front doors of the Great Hall and found his friends. After about 15 minutes Ast and Hiccup walked in through the big doors. Hiccup looked really embarrassed when he made eye contact with Astrid, but he didn't stop walking. He just got his food and sat down next to the teens across from the gang.  
"Don't leave us hanging, I want to know how THAT turned into...this" Ruffnut had pointed from Hiccup to Hicc, no doubt wanting to know why Hiccup wasn't that hot.  
"Well I hit a growth spurt when I was about 16, so basically about a year from now." Hiccup wasn't a huge fan of talking about himself so he kept details to a minimum.  
"Who's Toothless?" Fishlegs had been the first one to ask about Toothless. Although it wasn't much of a surprise.  
"Toothless is my dragon. He is a Night Fury." Hicc flat out said. "They are like brothers." Ast had thrown in. Hiccup looked down at his plate, praying to whoever was listening that his older self wouldn't mention that he had already met Toothless. Luckly the ods were in his favor. No one said anything about when they met or what happened.

The only conversation was just about how old they were, where they lived and if everyone else had dragons or if it was just Hiccup. After they were done with their meal Ast had accidently let it slip that they were probably going to sleep in the cove with their dragons, sadly the teens wanted to see the dragons their older counterpart rode, so after dinner the gang told their younger selves that they can come by in the morning and see the dragons as long as they bring no weapons and some sort of fish, that wasn't eel of course. The gang was heading back to the cove pretty early so they could feed their dragons and Hicc wanted to go on his nightly flight with Toothless before he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This maybe my last chapter! I know, but finals are coming up this week and I don't want to leave an unfinished story! Thank you for all of your support! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When the sun rose early in the morning the dragon riders were confused for a second where they were and then realized they were still in the cove where they had fallen asleep, still stuck in the past. The riders had no idea what they were going to do, they needed to go back to their own time. After a quick morning flight over the ocean Hicc and Toothless landed back in the cove to see all of the teens talking to the dragon riders. He smiled at the simple smile his younger version had on his face. For the first time in a while the teens had seen Hiccup smile. Genuinely smile, like he was happy his tormentors were finally seeing him as a human. Not some scrawny teenager they were forced to be around.  
A few hours went by, the teens were asking questions here and there, simple ones, but the one that stood out the most was when Hiccup asked "Am I accepted in the future? You know as a viking?" This shocked everyone. Especially Hicc. He had forgotten that when he was younger all he wanted was to be accepted, and he knew that may never happen after he trained Toothless instead of killing him.  
"Yes, you will and the people who hurt you? Yeah, they are probably the best family I know. You have to remember that you are a viking, not some hiccup. Just be strong 'cause in a few months everything will change. Me and Toothless are famous across the world. Most of that was becuase of these people, right here. They have saved your behind more times then I care to admit. And as I said before all you need to do is let history take its course. Or in your case destiny. It will get better trust me." After Hicc was done talking, Hiccup smiled and gave his older self a big hug. "I get it now, thank you." Hiccup sounded, well happy.  
Then out of no where there was a bright, blinding light. It was so bright that everyone shielded their eyes. When the light passed Hicc and the gang were standing in the cove. The only difference was that their younger selves weren't there. Hicc looked around and saw that the shield at the entrance was gone and so was the dagger in the water. He then realized they were back in the future, but on Berk which wasn't where they were struck by lightning a few days before.  
"Wait where are the little us?" Tuff wasn't happy that they were back in the future, but then again he was glad he didn't have to share his dragon with himself anymore.  
"We are back to our time. But we are still on Berk. I have no idea how but we are." Hicc had stated.  
"Why don't we go say hi then? If we are already here let's restock on supplies and go back to the edge." Fish had said.  
"Cool. What are we waiting for?" Lout had said as he was getting on his dragon and started to fly towards the village.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE PAST

The teens woke up on the ground of the cove. They were severely confused as to why they were there. They didn't remember anything that happened that day.  
"Ugh, where are we?" Tuffnut asked the group. "And why is he here?" Asked Ruffnut while pointing to Hiccup.  
"I'm just as confused as you are, but I do know where we are. We are near Raven Point. i know the way back to the village come on." Hiccup had said to the group. No one questioned how he knew where they were, only that it was getting dark and they had to go back. Hiccup was feeling strangely hopeful as they were walking. we walked far ahead of the rest of the teens, but he had a feeling that one day he would be accepted, he had no idea how or when, but he had a new sense of hope. they finally made it back to the village only to notice that no one seemed to care they had just walked out of the forest. Hiccup walked back to his house, not wanting to talk to anyone. He went to his room and started drawing designs for Toothless' new tail fin.

 **And everything continues as the first movie, and RTTE. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this story and please give me review and PM me some new ideas for another Fanfic! Goodbye from the-ocean-calls-me :)**


End file.
